The article of manufacture relates generally to infant surround supports and more particularly to an infant body support including raised side supports continuous with closely spaced footrest members forming a relatively continuous surrounding support for an infant.
Infant supports for insertion in a child carrier are well-known in the prior art. These include infant supports having a raised, cushioned head support as in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,263. Further, a number of patents disclose support articles with spaced apart cushion elements as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,089 to Ive, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,245 to Lyszczasz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,287 to Tandrup. The prior art does not address the need for a relatively continuous infant support which is flexible, permitting hinging of the base layer while also adequately supporting an infant.
The following embodiments and aspects thereof are described and illustrated in conjunction with systems which are meant to be exemplary and illustrative, not limiting in scope.